


Забота

by torri_jirou



Category: Alice Nine, the GazettE
Genre: Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torri_jirou/pseuds/torri_jirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Минуты слабости бывают у всех.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Забота

Шум скандала слышался в коридоре приглушенно, не поймешь откуда именно. И дверь переговорной распахнулась неожиданно, перед самым лицом Аоя.  
\- Да пошли вы все!  
Выскочивший в коридор человек чуть не сбил Аоя с ног, оттолкнул и побежал в сторону пожарного выхода.  
\- Хирото?.. – Аой озадаченно посмотрел ему вслед, потом заглянул в комнату, но Нао уже закрывал дверь. Он тоже выглядел взбудораженным и слегка сердитым. Аой успел разглядеть менеджера группы, вице-директора компании и Тору, но наверняка вся группа была в сборе. До последнего момента... Нао коротко извинился, то ли за друга, то ли за невозможность поболтать, и дверь закрылась.  
Разумеется, хватало собственных дел. Аой мысленно перебрал их в порядке важности: обязательно поговорить с Каем, затем анаржировка новой песни, и надо будет обсудить текст – возможно, Руки придется заменить несколько строчек.  
Но думал он об этом, уже шагая в сторону, где скрылся Хирото.  
Давно прошло то время, когда они позволяли себе истерики и срывы на людях, а уж тем более при начальстве. Хирото подставился по-крупному, расхлебывать последствия ему придется еще долго, он и сам это прекрасно понимает. И все же он сорвался.  
Аой изобразил на лице бодрую улыбку и толкнул дверь на лестницу. Они, можно сказать, поквитались, потому что теперь он сам чуть не зашиб коллегу, вот только тот на это не обратил внимания. Хирото стоял, отвернувшись, и лупил по стене ладонью, что-то неразборчиво бормотал. Неожиданно пальцы сжались в кулак, Аой еле успел перехватить занесенную руку.  
\- Сдурел? Разобьешь ведь!  
Хирото стремительно обернулся. Он смотрел зло, чуть ли не с ненавистью, но почти сразу становилось понятно, что его ненависть направлена на самого себя.  
\- И что?! Скажешь, сам никогда не хотел?!  
\- Чего не хотел? – опешил Аой.  
Хирото снова ударил по стене ладонью.  
\- Переломать все пальцы. Каждую кость, чтобы не собрать... Разбить руки. Голос сорвать…  
\- Успокойся. Что случилось? Что они еще от вас хотят?  
\- Да не в этом дело!  
Аой положил руку Хирото на плечо, почувствовал, что того просто трясет, и снова повторил:  
\- Успокойся. Неужели это того стоит?  
\- Не стоит? А что вообще чего-то стоит, скажи мне?! – Хирото встряхнул Аоя за плечи, лицо его исказилось как от боли.  
\- Не знаю... люди. Друзья, работа. Ну что ты, в самом деле...  
Как часто бывает, последней каплей, сломившей плотину выдержки, оказались самые простые слова. Наверное, Хирото держался очень долго, и скандал в студии только подвел его к верхней точке, но не сломал до конца, а вот теперь его понесло. Он заговорил быстро, задыхаясь, но слова лились без остановки, все выстраданные мысли вырвались наружу.  
\- Знаешь, меня бесит не то, что все оказалось не так, как мы мечтали в школе, когда только начинали. Нет, обидно, да, но так со всеми, я это понял, на своих предков глядя. Черт, да похрен! Это бизнес, кто бы спорил. Справляешься – будут доить пока не сдохнешь, не справился – проваливай. Везде так, со всеми. Но я больше не могу слышать эту хуйню про одну большую и дружную семью. Я сразу всех их перестрелять хочу. Семья, блядь, забота. Какая нахуй забота, когда Маю сначала не дали вылечиться как следует, а потом вышвырнули! И у ребят остался шикарный выбор: или идти вслед за ним с волчьим билетом, или сделать вид, что ничего не произошло. Вот они и сделали. Честно? Я их даже осудить не могу, потому что сам так же бы поступил… А Кагрра? Ты Изуми видел, на него же смотреть больно. До сих пор. Они, наверное, все считают себя виноватыми. Знаешь, я недавно встретил на улице Нао – их Нао – и не смог к нему подойти. Увидел издалека и забежал в магазин, ждал, пока он пройдет. Я не знаю, как с ним заговорить, как ему в глаза смотреть. Как будто я тоже в этом виноват. Вот и семья, блядь...  
Аой слушал молча. Возразить было нечего, и он понимал, что Хирото не нужны ни возражения, ни согласие с его словами, он просто хотел выговорить, выплеснуть наболевшее в слабой надежде, что станет легче. Наверное, поэтому он обращался к оскаленной черепушке на футболке Аоя, не поднимая глаз выше.  
\- А знаешь, что хуже всего? – Хирото вдруг отошел на шаг и посмотрел в глаза.  
Аой не ответил, у него было ощущение, что он знает, какие слова сейчас услышит.  
\- Самое гадкое, что от этого никуда не деться. Они вот здесь и здесь, - он ударил себя по лбу и по груди. - Хочу я или нет, но они приходят - новые песни. В любое время. Это невозможно остановить или выключить, хоть все руки в кровь разбей. Даже среди ночи вскочишь, чтобы записать несколько нот. Можно только разбить голову, другого способа нет. – Хирото замолчал, глубоко вздохнул, чтобы успокоиться, но эмоции не утихали, и он снова заговорил: - Знаешь, от меня однажды девушка уходила. Упрекала в равнодушии, плакала, а я даже ответить ей толком не мог. Стоял и думал, что если ее голос переложить на гитару, то получится красивый проигрыш между куплетами, а слезы пустить колокольчиками в самом финале, когда все инструменты уже замолчат...  
Две слезы покатились по его щекам в этот момент. Медленно и так ровно, будто были отражением друг друга. Хирото зажмурился, и новые слезы смыли первые дорожки, закапали на рубашку.  
\- Скажи, а у тебя так же? – сжав зубы, чтобы не сорваться совсем, спросил он. - Или я один такое чудовище?  
Вместо ответа Аой сделал шаг вперед и обнял все-таки не сумевшего сдержать рыдания Хирото. Он не знал, что сказать. «Мы все здесь такие»? «Ты не чудовище»? «Все будет хорошо»? Он молча стоял, крепко обнимая, слушал, как стихают слезы, перестают дрожать плечи, выравнивается дыхание. И первый отошел, когда понял, что теперь все в порядке.  
\- Извини, - Хирото вытер рукавом лицо.  
\- Это тебе не мне надо говорить, - хмыкнул Аой, - а своим, когда вернешься.  
\- Да уж, – Хирото тоже улыбнулся. Подул на лицо. – Заметно?  
\- Не особо. Глаза слегка красные.  
\- Ладно, постою еще немного, все равно терять почти нечего.  
\- А я пойду, пожалуй, - Аой посмотрел на часы. - Меня, наверное, уже потеряли. Бывай.  
\- Да. Спасибо.  
Аой уже взялся за дверную ручку, но медлил повернуть ее. Время поджимало, он не лукавил, говоря, что его ждут, но неприятное, царапающее чувство недосказанности удерживало на месте. Пусть нечаянно, но он стал свидетелем приступа такого отчаянья, которое бывает трудно разделить даже с близкими друзьями. И эта беззащитность открывшегося ему человека требовала ответного движения и не давала уйти просто сказав: «Пока».  
Поэтому Аой обернулся.  
\- Слушай... Можно я тебе позвоню... если вдруг мне захочется разбить себе руки?


End file.
